On The Head Of A Pin
by LeWriter241
Summary: Sam's demon blood energy helps kill Alastair but what happens to Dean who was beat up?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Sam snuck into the wearhouse, trying his hardest not to charge in, feeling high on adrenaline and demon blood. He could feel the energy the demon blood gave him buzzing through him, making him feel strong, powerful, unbeatable.

He could hear the sound of flesh slamming on flesh, hoping to god it was Dean doing the punching, but a sinking feeling told him it wouldn't be so.

He followed the noises and peaked into a dark room. He saw Alastair punching Cas mercilessly over and over again. Sam searched for Dean. His heart thudded to a stop seeing his big brother lying on the floor, bloodied and unconcious and cursed himself for not coming sooner.

Sam felt the anger boil inside him. He went into the room as stealthily as possible and reached Dean. He checked his pulse. He was still unconcious, but he would live. He lifted Dean and put him in a corner gingerly and whispered, "I'll be right back. Hang on Dean," and went up closer behind Alastair.

He raised his hand, slowly controlling the energy flow in him, making it strong enough just to stop Alastair from pounding Cas and made him slam into the wall.

"Stupid pet tricks,"Alastair spat out, still reeling after being banged against the wall.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam asked through clenched jaws, trying to stay in control as much as he could. The fresh dose of demon blood had given him a new high, making him feel exhilarated, but he couldn't kill Alastair now. Not just yet.

Alastair laughed, gasping slightly due to Sam's force, "You think I'm gonna tell you?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah you are."

Slowly Sam twisted his hand, letting the energy flow thorugh him, making him feel more powerful by the second. He felt warm inside, refreshed, feeling like he could take on anything. He loved the feeling. He was addicted to it.

Alastair was gasping hard, his body convulting. His screams were choked by his neck jerking in different directions. His eyes rolled back in his head.

Sam said, still smirking,"How are the demons killing angels?"

Alastair gasped out loud, "I don't know!"

Sam scoffed,"Right."

"It's-not us. We're not-doing it!" Alastair choked out, his body spasming.

"I don't belive you,"Sam said, slowly increasing the force thorough his hand, grimacing.

Alastair gave a shaky laugh between choking,"Lillith is not behind this. She-wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh...she'd kill a hund-red, a thousand."

"Go ahead,"he continued, sneering."Send me back. If you can."

Sam laughed, "I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill."

Saying that he let all the energy flow thorugh him, feeling the heat spread thorughout his body, warming him all over. He could feel the strain Alastair was putting up in his host. He forced harder, thoroughly enjoying himself, his greyish-green eyes slowly turning black.

Alastair screamed, golden light flickering through him, his eyes gaping wide. Sam gave one last push and Alastair died. His host slid onto the floor, mouth open in a silent scream.

Sam lowered his hand, breathing deeply to steady himself, trying to get in control of the high he was experiencing. He looked over to Cas, who's face had a mix of shock and surprise. He looked away, guiltily, knowing exactly what Cas would be thinking.

That what he was doing was bad. That he was an abomination.

That he was the boy with the demon blood.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Sam had been sitting by Dean's bedside for a few hours when he saw Cas by the room's door.

He'd asked Cas to take Dean to the hospital, not wanting to risk putting Dean in the car and hurting him more by driving through the rough roads. He reached there and went up to Dean's room immediately, hoping to see him consious. But Dean had been unconcious the whole time the doctors had taken him up.

Sam had then sat by Dean, staring at his elder brother's battered and scarred face with tubes coming out of his mouth and his hands, listning to the continuous beeping of machines in the room. He wondered for the hundreth time in his life about the mess they'd gotten into, wondering if he was doing the right thing, wondering if he could ever stop it, stop everything.

But he couldn't afford to think that way now, not with the damned Apocalypse looming over their head. He needed to be strong for the both of them, for Dean. Dean was supposed to stop the Apocalypse. He had faith in his brother, more than anything, but right now, he knew Dean couldn't. Dean was mentally too weak to deal with everything that had been thrown at him after he'd gotten out of Hell. So he had to help Dean carry the burden as much as he could. Dean was his brother. He'd do anything for him. And he didn't have any other option.

He went out to meet Cas in the corridor wheh he came and hissed out thorugh clenched jaws,"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now!"

"I can't," Cas said, looking defeated.

"You and Uriel put him in there-"

"No," Cas tried to intervene but Sam was on a roll.

"-because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together!"

"I don't know what happened,"Cas said loudly, his thick voice getting thicker. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that?" Sam said, too pissed to care about anything. He was tired of being pushed around by these guys. And it always ended up with either Dean or himself getting hurt. And all they did was say 'Oh sorry, now get lost.'

"The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying,"Cas said, looking down, deep in thought, his face holding trace of guilt.

"No, he wasn't,"Sam said, his jaw firm. He turned away from Cas and went back to sit with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Sam felt himself dozing off. He tried hard to keep his eys open, to be there when Dean gained conciousness, but he couldn't get himself to stay awake. He patted Dean's arm and went out the room to get himself a cup of coffee.

As he came back to his brother's room, his feet sluggishly moving against the floor, he heard Dean's voice.

"...not all here. I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dad's wanted me to be. Find someone else, it's not me."

Sam's chest tightened hearing Dean's voice which was laced with sadness and guilt, his voice making it obvious that he was silently crying. Sam enterd the room and saw Dean with his head turned to one side, the side facing Sam glistning with tears. He saw Cas in the room sitting next to Dean. Cas nodded his head and vanished.

"Hey," Sam said, slowly going to sit near Dean, his voice soft, "How are you feeling?"

Dean scoffed, his voice straining,"I just got plummeled by Alastair. What do you think?"

Sam smirked slightly,"You know what I mean."

"I don't wanna talk about this man. Not now. It's nothing I can't handle,"Dean said, turning his face to the celing, his breathing slightly laboured.

"Dean..."Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"No Sam, I-I told you everything the other day man. About Hell, everything. But, I can't talk about it anymore Sammy, I can't. I'll just- I'll be fine."

Sam stared at his brother, who was avoiding eye contact and staring at the celing, as if fascinated by the plaster on the roof. He knew talking was not something Dean would be doing anytime soon. But when he did, Sam would listen to him.

So he let it be. He kept his coffee aside and sat on Dean's bed. Putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, he just kept it there, lightly grazing it, to provide what ever comfort he could to his brother. To assure him that he, Sam, his little brother, was with him.

Dean's eyes slowly teared up and he finally looked over to Sam. Sam could read all the pain and guilt and unworthless-ness Dean was feeling. His own eyes started tearing up and he held Dean's hand firmly, trying to be his support. Dean squeazed back and silently let the tears flow, allowing his brother to help him through the night.


End file.
